


Surprising Roles, Surprising Loyalties

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Surprising [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry are now together, but how are everyone else handling the information that Severus is now the Consort of their new Lord? And how is Harry handling them? Meanwhile Harry and Severus are still trying to figure out their new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Roles, Surprising Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> A.N After the amazing response I recieved for Surprising Allies, Surprising Love I decided to carry on with the story, there was definitely more left in it. I have decided to carry it on the story in a couple of other one shots of a sort, there will only be one or two after this one. I hope you enjoy this one, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed Surprising Allies, Surprising Love XD

Severus threw his head back, rough pants and groans falling from his lips as he rocked his hips up and down, his hands resting on Harry's solid abs loving the feeling of them clenching underneath his fingers as Harry jabbed his hips upwards in time to Severus's rhythm, their skin slapped together in an obscenely loud way. Harry's hands were on his hips guiding them up and down, no doubt adding more bruises to the ones already there on his hips - brute that he was.

Severus yelped when Harry suddenly yanked him forwards and held him tightly around his waist, scrunching down in his seat a little to gain more leverage so that he could slam up harder and faster into Severus, the pace that amazing speed that Severus's few other lovers had never managed before, and each jab of Harry's long, thick monster he called his cock banged firmly against Severus's prostate with an accuracy that Severus swore meant Harry had found some sort of spell so that he had some sort of honing beacon to find the damn thing.

The combination of the stimulation to his prostate, the furious friction inside of him and his own cock being rubbed between their stomach's meant he didn't last much longer and clenching tightly around Harry with every part of his body he came. Dropping limply against Harry's body he hung on for the ride as Harry carried on thrusting into him, holding his body tightly as he pounded up into him. Five weeks ago they had started doing this and if Severus was impressed with his own recovery time that he had discovered he was even more impressed with Harry's stamina, he had managed to stay hard and carrying on fucking Severus through four orgasms that had had Severus sobbing a week ago.

But this was the fifth time today that they had done this and no matter how good Harry felt inside him or how hard he worked Severus was not getting hard again. So instead he clamped down around Harry as tightly as he could and tried to aid in bringing his…whatever the hell he was…off as soon as possible.

The potions master whimpered out loud when Harry's teeth sunk into his shoulder with a groan when his thrust became desperate and finally he slammed deeply into Severus and froze as he came inside of him. They both sat panting and trying to catch their breaths, Severus still limply draped across Harry as the younger man's hand brushed tenderly up and down his cooling back.

"Mm, I love you smelling of me and sex," Harry sighed into his ear once he got his breath back.

"Caveman," Severus grumbled shifting so his cheek was resting on Harry's chest instead of his forehead on his shoulder. If that brought him closer to the part of his neck that smelt purely of Harry, well that was a coincidence.

"Not denying it," Harry chuckled contently.

"Are you feeling better now?" Severus asked watching his own long, potion stained fingers brushing patterns against the tanned skin of Harry's chest, shifting a little to make himself more comfortable as his knees starting digging into the sofa cushions.

"You started that to calm me down?" Harry sounded surprised.

"I'm a self sacrificing person," Severus hummed.

"Ah, you decided to calm my anger by sacrificing your body to my caveman desires?" Harry chuckled, his fingers creeping down to play with where he was still joined to Severus, his finger rubbing gently over the stretched skin of Severus's entrance until Severus reached back and smacked the hand tiredly as he felt his body making a brave, but painful attempt to become interested in the touch again.

"I swear you gave me some sort of potion, or put a control spell on me," Severus huffed.

"Why?" Harry asked sounding amused enough that Severus lifted his head to nip at his jaw line.

"Because my body always reacts to yours no matter how tired I am or how often I have had your brutish hands over me during the day!" Severus complained scowling when Harry started laughing.

"I'm sorry baby, but no spells or potions, just my skilled hands," Harry assured him.

"Hmm," Severus sighed. "So you're not going to go crucio everyone in sight if you leave this room?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," Harry said after a minute, but Severus could feel the tightness returning to him again. Heaving himself up he sat up in Harry's lap, twitching a little as Harry soft, but still not small, penis shifted inside of him. Seeing the sharpness in the amazing green eyes he - to himself - admitted he couldn't get enough of, he shook his head and stroked his finger along the creased brow of Harry's forehead.

"You can't do that every time someone speaks to me wrong, or looks at me the wrong way," Severus shook his head remembering the screams of agony Bellatrix had let out.

"I can and I will," Harry scowled.

"Harry, The Dark Lord isn't going to be happy if you go around hexing his favourite Death Eaters just because of me," Severus tried to make him understand but to his visible annoyance Harry let out a laugh.

"You really don't get it do you?" Harry smiled stroking his hand up and down Severus's back again.

"Pray, do explain it for me Potter," Severus scowled at him, scowling harder when Harry just brought his hand to his lips and started kissing Severus's fingers.

"Severus, I'm in love with you, you are the person I care most about in this world, and so you are the most important person for Tom to keep happy and keep safe. He knows that if one of his little followers hurt you nothing will stop me from going on a rampage if they aren't punished and it would spell the end of our alliance, the most important thing to me is that you are happy, so its in his interests to ensure that people understand that you are my consort and that they owe you their respect and the place it gives you. I could hex Lucius into a drooling mess and Tom would do nothing about it," Harry shook his head, seeing Severus's wince he resumed rubbing his back. "I wouldn't Lucius is important to you, and I doubt that he would do anything to hurt you that would deserve my hexing him, but I needed to make my point and Lucius is Tom's most important follower," Harry explained.

"Harry they are going to say things about me and the part I play in your life," Severus looked down at his hands as he spoke not wanting to make eye contact.

"Then they can say it in their own homes or places you, I or Tom won't hear until they realise the truth, if they say it in front of you or myself or Tom they will be punished," Harry shrugged before gripping Severus's chin. "Tom is going to make me his heir, you are my consort, my love, my partner, Mother magic bless us you will be the bearer of the next generation of Slytherins heirs, you are not, never have been and never will be a slut or a whore, a concubine or prostitute. I love you Severus, that is all there is to it, and you belong at my side," He said firmly. Severus winced at the reminder of the words that had been hissed at him over the last five weeks since his new place had been revealed and those who had smirked and been amused when he had been informed he was the new allies gift essentially had been furious to learn of his new standing.

"You can not stop what people think Harry," Severus protested quietly. He let out a yelp and quickly tightened his arms and legs around Harry when the teen suddenly stood and walked down the room to where their bed was, dropping so that his body covered Severus's firmly.

"But I can prove them wrong and ensure they don't speak that way around you or in public! And if I find out you haven't told me when someone has said something I will be angry Severus," Harry said warningly, his eyes flashing with that spark of danger that never failed to send a thrill through Severus.

"What are you going to do to me? Crucio me?" Severus sneered, knowing by now that Harry would never do anything of the sort. Though it had been a fear for the first two weeks, especially after he saw Harry crucioing a death eater that had whispered slut to Severus until he was pleading and begging with Harry.

"You know I would never do something like that to you love," Harry smiled confirming Severus's thoughts. The older man suddenly found himself flipped over and on his hands and knees, his long hair fisted in Harry's hand and pulling his head back seconds before Harry's once again hard length slammed into his body drawing a cry of pleasure from him. "However I will tie you to our bed, your ankles held in a spreader bar, your wrists attached to your ankles, a plug or hook in this gorgeous arse of yours and a cock ring stopping you from coming for the entire day, coming back only to spread you out and use you for my pleasure," Harry hissed into his ear drawing an almost delirious moan from Severus as despite the odds the words and images went straight to his penis.

"Maybe I'll..oh! have to…urgh…be a…there! bad boy then," Severus gritted out around pants as Harry started slamming into his body. The chuckle he received sending him even closer to the edge along with Harry who got to business in bringing them off as quickly as possible considering the speed he was building up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucius," Harry's tight tone had Severus stepping out from their bedroom area, waving the curtains closed behind him as he went, the last thing he needed after the last five weeks was for Lucius to see the state of the bed. Severus knew that Harry only tolerated Lucius's presence, especially in their rooms, because he was important to Severus. He was fairly sure that this was the only thing that had saved Lucius from Harry's wrath a few times now as well.

"Ah Severus good morning," Lucius nodded ignoring Harry's greeting. Severus watched Harry's jaw clench and his wand hand flex before he turned away clearly getting himself under control and ready to leave the room. Green eyes met his surprised when he reached out and covered his hand when Harry was reaching or his robes.

"Harry said good morning to you," Severus said quietly, obviously shocking both men in the room.

"Severus…" Lucius started scowling.

"These are Harry's rooms as well as mines, and he is Our…The Dark Lord's second in command," Severus shook his head.

"Morning…Lord Potter," Lucius gritted out.

"I have a meeting with the vampires and then with Tom and the werewolves with Fenrir so I won't be back until about two, if you want to get lunch without me I won't mind," Harry said tugging on his robes. Harry had made a point of making sure that they ate together for nearly every meal for the last five weeks with only a few exceptions here and there.

"I'll wait," Severus shook his head.

"Ok, I'll see you when I get back, have a good morning," Harry stooped to kiss him, ignoring Lucius's disgusted sound and instead concentrating on kissing Severus firmly.

"Good luck at your meetings, try to keep your temper," Severus smirked making Harry chuckle. Placing one last kiss to Severus's lips Harry left the room, leaving Severus alone with Lucius.

"What exactly was that Severus?" Lucius snapped as soon as the door was closed. Severus rolled his eyes as he made his way to the sofa where a tea set had appeared. "Severus?" Lucius stormed over when Severus didn't answer.

"What Lucius? The only reason you haven't been cursed for your attitude is because you are my best friend and because Our Lord hasn't seen it yet. Whether you like it or not Harry is Our Lord's second in command and your superior," Severus said sharply.

"And I am supposed to be happy about the fact that he is using you for his sex toy?!" Lucius snapped before freezing when Severus jerked as though he had been slapped.

"I've heard what other people thought about me and Harry. I thought that you at least would know I have more self respect for myself to to become a toy or whore for a few pretty things. You can show yourself out," Severus stood and made his way quickly to the door.

"Severus, Severus wait!" Lucius called after him but Severus was already out the door. Due to his new position there were very few places that he could really go without being hassled, and if he wanted to avoid Lucius that was narrowed down even more. Gritting his teeth he knocked on the office door in front of him.

"Enter! Severus, what can I do for you?" Voldemort blinked when he saw his future heir's partner standing in the doorway looking unsure.

"I was wondering if you were available to go over the potions that you will be needing brewed for the next month now My Lord," Severus asked.

"Of course, and you have been told to call me Voldemort Severus, you are Harrisons's partner, soon to be consort and bonded if he has his way," Voldemort waved him in.

"Of course My…Voldemort," Severus mentally winced at the slip up, he was shocked however to see the ghost of a smile on Voldemort's lips.

"There appears to be something bothering you Severus, as Harrison is not here, perhaps I could be an open ear for you?" Voldemort said after a few moments of silence where he simply surveyed Severus calmly.

"It is nothing, not something you need to be bothered with," Severus shook his head.

"Harrison believes that I wish to keep him happy because he is a good ally in this war, that is part of the matter, however a larger part is the fact that I do like him, he reminds me of myself, that is the main reason I have chosen to name him my heir. He loves you, and wishes to see you happy, and I, I find the chance of having a potential family around, a son and son-in-law, future grandchildren, I find that thought grows less and less sentimental and uncomfortable the longer I speak with Harrison. You are to be part of my family Severus, and I believe that part of being a family is to share problems with each other, no matter how small," Voldemort sighed as he put down his quill and focused completely on Severus.

"It is nothing of consequence, it is just…Lucius seems to believe that I am Harry's 'toy' along with everyone else," Severus relented.

"Ah yes, I am aware to a point, though probably not the whole picture, as to Lucius's treatment of Harrison. He holds onto his grudge for my heir to be," Voldemort sighed sitting back in his chair.

"I think part of it is he hoped to achieve the place as your second in command, and now that Harry is here and it is clear that he will not ever take that place, I think that is as much to do with it as their interactions in the past," Severus sighed.

"It makes sense, Lucius has a habit of setting his sights too high at times," Voldemort nodded.

"My Lord…"

"Severus," Voldemort sighed actually looking amused.

"I'm sorry, Voldemort, can I ask something about Harry?" Severus asked unsurely.

"Is this not something you can ask him?" Voldemort sat up a little, concern actually shooting through his eyes.

"I do not really know how to bring it up with him," Severus admitted softly not looking at the Dark Lord in front of him.

"Very well, I can not promise to answer if it is something I believe Harrison should tell you, but I will answer what I may," Voldemort nodded after a moment.

"How did Harry start negotiating with you, I mean why?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"Ah, well the negotiations started two years ago, it was the summer I was brought back. I thought it was a joke at first of course, the Golden Boy starting formal negotiations to an alliance between us. He made it clear he wasn't happy that I had killed the Diggory boy, he pointed out that it was a crime that a horrifically weaker and cowardly wizard had taken the life, with no warning, of a younger, talented, intelligent pureblood. After that I realised there was something a little more going on with him and I opened negotiations, mostly at the time I was humouring him and trying to figure out what was going on his mind, but as we exchanged letters and carried on negotiating I realised that Dumbledore's golden boy had been severely underestimated and was playing the most spectacular game that I had ever seen. He was playing the entire wizarding world, making them believe that he was something he was not. He had the Weasley's wrapped around his finger, and he has brought five of them to our side so that we may once again make their line as great as it used to be before it fell to shame, and convinced two of them to take up the Prewett name so that it doesn't die out,"

"Weasleys?" Severus dared to interrupt his lord, really testing his new place, but he had to know.

"Yes, William, Charles, Percival, Freddrick and George," Voldemort nodded. "They are currently playing spies for us and biding their time, and while they have come over to our side, they have made it more than clear that they are Harrison's men," Voldemort chuckled a little making Severus blink at him.

"He hasn't told me," Severus frowned suddenly realising that in five weeks he hadn't been told that information.

"It is not about trust Severus, I believe he does not want to push you into the political side of things any more than you have to be, he knows your dislike for it. It is why he demanded that you be removed as spy for our side," Voldemort said understandingly. "Anyway, I began understanding that he was not at all what he made himself appear to be. I was incredibly impressed, during my time at Hogwarts I did well and had nearly everyone convinced that I wasn't Dark and had them crawling at my feet, but Dumbledore was always suspicious of me. He has no idea about Harrison, and he proved that to me as well as his honesty towards wanting to join my side by giving me pieces of information that showed he was not under any vows at all,"

"I thought you had another spy I did not know about, you had information before I could give it to you," Severus nodded.

"I know I worried you thinking that I doubted your loyalty, but this was one ally and spy that I could not even give a hint to. Last year I realised that Harrison was serious when he wrote to me during the summer in a request for help," Voldemort paused looking slightly unsure as to how much he should say.

"Harry…Harry has told me about the way they treated him," Severus said softly.

"He contacted me last summer, said he didn't know who else to write for, but that he did not believe he would live out the summer," Voldemort paused at the pained noise Severus made. He snapped his fingers and requested tea for them before pouring a few drops of calming potion into Severus's cup. "I would not dare risk poisoning or drugging you, aside from the fact you are to be family as I said, I fear to think what Harrison would do to me if you left this room minus an eyelash," Voldemort snorted when Severus hesitated in drinking the tea.

"Thank you. Harry…he told me but…" Severus sighed.

"But he didn't let you know the true extent of what was going on. That sounds like him. I went myself to collect him, spelled those animals so that they would believe he had been there, tricked the wards into believing Harrison was still there. And I took him to one of my smaller homes. We spent time together, I helped him heal and trained him a little. During that time I knew I wanted him on my side, that I would make an alliance with him. But I also decided mostly there that I would make him my Heir. He reminded me of myself. Our childhoods were incredibly similar," Voldemort said slowly nodding when Severus looked him wide eyed. "I grew up in a muggle orphanage in the 1940's, I displayed accidental magic young as anyone of our power levels would. I was beaten, starved, humiliated. Seeing Harrison, he reminded me too much of myself, but I could also see the strength and power in him, intelligence and drive. For the last year we spoke a lot more informally, discussing the alliance but also getting to know each other. We settled the terms of the alliance, and that was when you crept into it," Voldemort's eyes locked Severus's, and if it wasn't for his growing assurance of his place he would have been worried that Voldemort was going to perform legimancy on him.

"You said I was the deciding factor," Severus said quietly his throat feeling dry.

"You were. Harrison told me that he wanted you, he wanted to convince you to become his consort, he would never have forced you, but he wanted the chance to convince you, which he was sure you would not give up were it not more of a…set up situation. He also wanted you taken from being a spy, to look after you and protect you. That was the point that we argued the most on, I needed someone in that position, and Harrison refused to allow you to be placed in danger. He worked for months through the Light side to figure out those that would be able to be brought over to our side and then to convince them without risking himself," Voldemort explained.

"He…" Severus blinked as he realised just how much Harry had placed on him.

"Harrison is quite determined when he has something that he wants, even more so in protecting those that mean the most to him. We finalised our agreement two months ago, and then it was just planning the best time for Harrison's transfer and announcement on our side, and how we were going to play this," Voldemort nodded.

"Is…Is Harry going back into the light side?" Severus asked quietly, sacred to hear the answer.

"No, I would not risk my heir that way, not for the small benefits that would come from it. Plus the opposing benefits of keeping Harrison here in the Dark side are equal if not more," Voldemort shook his head. "Besides, I believe I would have to pry him away from your side with a blasting hex," He added amused, looking even more so when Severus's cheeks turned red.

"I don't think I would want to be parted from him now," Severus muttered.

"He has a way of growing on you, pulling you in," Voldemort nodded in understanding. "Do not worry about the others, it will become clear what position you really hold. As for Lucius, that situation is more difficult, he is your friend, he should trust your judgement, and I do not think myself talking to him will help," Voldemort sighed.

"I think it will just need time. Lucius has always pushed for me to find someone, to date, to try and be happy. And when I have the chance for that…" Severus frowned down at his hands.

"Are you happy with Harrison?" Voldemort asked softly, making this conversation even more bemusing to Severus.

"Yes," Severus nodded not really having to think about it.

"Then concentrate on that, and everything else will work itself out, people will see what you really mean to Harrison…or Harrison will torture my entire force until they are afraid to look at you wrong, he is quite enthusiastic in his protection of you," Voldemort chuckled.

"Thank you My Lord…erm Voldemort," Severus smiled a little feeling better.

"You're welcome, and you are welcome here any time you need a break if Harrison is here or not. Now, those potions," Voldemort leant forwards and started talking, Severus listening with half an ear as he soaked up the fact that Harry had started giving him a family already, totally and completely unconventional and unexpected though it was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby," Harry said slowly as he walked into their rooms, pulling of his outer robes and throwing them over the back of the sofa as he made his way to Severus.

"He told you," Severus sighed looking up from his notes. He had not asked Voldemort not to tell Harry about Lucius, and he should have expected him to inform the teen.

"Yes," Harry nodded tightly. Rolling his eyes Severus placed his book down and stood to close the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and leaning up to kiss him. He was quickly coming to realise that no matter his mood Harry would deny him nothing, and proving it he buried his fingers into Severus's hair and kissed him back, his protectiveness forming in the firm kiss and tight grip around his waist.

"I'm fine," Severus breathed against Harry's lips when they parted, licking his lips absently chasing the taste of Harry.

"He's supposed to be your friend," Harry growled out, his eyes narrowing.

"Harry…"

"Are you sure I can't crucio him? Just once?" Harry asked a little pleadingly.

"No," Severus said firmly.

"He hurt you," Harry gritted out letting go of Severus to storm into their bedroom area.

"He is worried about me, he just went about it the wrong way and isn't trusting me," Severus sighed following his lover.

"He called you my…" Harry spin around furious before clearly stomping his temper down.

"Harry," Severus sighed walking over to his lover, he was so protective.

"No one speaks to you like that Severus, I don't care who the fuck they think they are," Harry gripped Severus's chin firmly.

"It will be fine Harry, I know what I mean to you Harry, I know I'm not a…a…a sex toy," Severus stammered. Harry let out another growling sound making Severus realise saying out loud the words and stammering like that he probably not been the best idea.

"He is not getting away with this one Severus!" Harry stepped away from his older lover, clenching his hands.

"Harry please, he's my friend!" Severus said quietly.

"Urgh, I'm not going to curse him! No matter how much he deserves it! But I will be talking to him, he is not getting away with this," Harry snapped, the anger rolling off of him.

"Harry, you need to calm down," Severus gripped Harry's shirt tightly.

"Severus," Harry frowned trying to gently pry his lover away from him. "You're not going to trick me into calming down that way again,"

"Are you sure, your body certainly seems interested," Severus smirked wriggling his hips to highlight the feel of Harry's erection against his hip.

"My body is always interested in you," Harry huffed clearly trying to resist. This was knocked when Severus dropped to his knees and rubbed his face into Harry's groin making his breath catch, a small groan falling from his lips when the potions master's long fingers reached to his belt and undid it, quickly unzipping his trousers and tugging them down. "Severus!" Harry gritted out.

The older man ignored him dragging down his boxers and quickly grabbing his erection firmly giving it a strong pump, listening to Harry's groan he stuck out his tongue and licked the head of Harry's cock before swallowing down as much of it as he could manage in one go, Harry collected his hair into one hand, gripping it tightly before he started thrusting into the warm wetness of Severus's mouth. He gritted his teeth trying not to let his anger seep into his movement and treatment of Severus. The older man reached up to grip Harry's muscled thighs to give himself balance as he sucked hungrily on the heavy erection in his mouth as Harry thrust desperately into his mouth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm still going to speak to him," Harry grunted sounding only a little disgruntled considering they were both lying naked on their bed with Severus snuggled into his arms.

"At least now you're not likely to curse him," Severus chuckled shifting so his head was resting over Harry's heart.

"I knew it wouldn't take you long to figure out I'm twisted round your finger," Harry snorted starting to rub his hand gently up and down Severus's bare back. "Voldemort said that you went and sat with him for a while," Harry said softly after a moment.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go that Lucius wouldn't just barge into," Severus sighed.

"He said you talked," The questioning tone in Harry's voice made it clear he wanted to know what had been said but wouldn't push.

"I asked him about how you came onto his side," Severus admitted after nearly ten minutes where Harry thought he wasn't going to answer.

"You wanted to know?" Harry frowned a little.

"I have been curious, but I didn't want to ask you, I wasn't sure you wanted to tell me," Severus said quietly rubbing his fingers over the ridges of Harry's six pack and the V of his hips. Sighing Harry kept up rubbing his hand over Severus's back as he thought over the fact that it seemed to be two steps forwards one step back. Severus was a hell of a lot more confident and comfortable in his place int heir relationship, he had realised that Harry really did care and love him, but he still had a hell of a lot of doubt and uncertainty of his freedom in their relationship.

"Severus, if there is anything at all you want to know ask me. If I don't want to tell you right then I will say so, but I will tell you the reason for it and ask for some more time. If you want to know something, just ask me!" Harry finally said, the exasperation in his voice unfortunately seeping through.

"You're angry at me," Severus scowled lifting his head so pitch black eyes met emeralds.

"No, I'm angry at the people that made you so uncertain, particularly Dumbledore, though I am thinking maybe a few pranks on Voldemort wouldn't go a miss. Lupin is also going to have to pay, I might lighten up on Voldemort if he promises me Lupin, maybe I can give him to Fenrir afterwards, that would serve him right," Severus watched with bemusement as his lover went from talking to him to muttering his plans to himself, not only that but he was stunned at how angry Harry was on his behalf, and he was clearly angry.

"Harry?" Severus asked slowly willing to test out this new freedom.

"Ah ha?" Harry responded absently clearly still a little lost him his plans.

"What did you really think of Lupin? You don't seem to be holding any fond feelings for him, but you always seemed to like him," Severus asked softly, still completely unsure with this whole 'ask whatever you want' thing. Despite trusting Harry not to hurt him he was still waiting for him to lose his temper with him.

"I was playing my part Severus. As soon as I was told that he was friends with my parents I realised that he was likely reporting back on me to Dumbledore so I would have to play nice. Plus he did help me learn the Patronus so it was not a complete waste of time, I could spend time with him while actually doing something useful. Lupin means nothing to me, he is a weak willed, cowardly little dog that wags his tail and rolls over when Dumbledore tells him to. Not to mention he clearly doesn't care about me, he never once got in contact with me in twelve years, but I am meant to believe that he cares for me?" Harry shook his head.

"You were onto them even then?" Severus asked shocked.

"I was aware from my first year in Hogwarts, as I went through the year I figured things out, I figured out who they wanted me to be and acted up to that image, I figured out who was using me and who was working for Dumbledore. I figured him out pretty quickly. Since then I have been training myself and learning as much magic as possible while playing along with the good little golden boy image to give myself some peace while I tried to figure out what the hell I was going to do. Then Voldemort came back and I realised. I started writing to him to work out an alliance, I told him straight off I would never bow to him, but I would work with him," Harry shrugged.

"Thank you," Severus said softly laying his head back down on Harry's chest.

"I meant what I said Severus, if you want to know anything then ask and I will tell you unless I have good reason not to," Harry sighed kissing the top of Severus's head.

"Voldemort said that you don't want me involved in the political side of things," Severus stated after nearly twenty minutes of silence.

"Unless I am greatly mistaken you have no interest in the political side of things, I don't want you doing anything that you don't want," Harry said, sounding a little unsure, clearly worried he had made a mistake.

"I don't, thank you. I am just not used to people seeing through my masks and seeing the real me," Severus admitted.

"I've been watching you for a long time Severus, even before I was really old enough for attraction you fascinated me, and then when I was old enough it was fascination and attraction, and because I was not specifically looking for one thing or the other, but just looking at you I saw a lot more," Harry smiled.

"What would you have done if I had genuinely been on the light side?" Severus asked curiously.

"Kidnapped you and tormented you with pleasure until you decided the only side you wanted to be on was at mine," Harry smirked suddenly rolling them over, hovering over Severus with a dangerous smirk on his face that Severus knew only too well.

"You are insatiable!" Severus groaned arching his back as Harry rubbed his thigh between Severus's legs and over his half hard cock, honestly with how much they had sex Severus reckoned his cock was in a permanent state of hypersensitivity, it would certainly explain a lot. His hands reached up to grip strong shoulders tightly when Harry's lips began trailing down his neck and chest, teeth nipping and nibbling here and there as he thigh worked harder against Severus.

"You fault, I had to watch you for years, getting ideas of what your body would be like under those bloody tight robes, seeing your eyes with so much fire in them though your face was blank, I could only image what you would look like, spread out over my sheets staring up at me with your eyes full of lust, excitement and desire. I had to be tortured watching you bending over cauldrons and seeing your arse mould to your robes and just think about stepping up behind you, flipping your robes up and thrusting myself into the hot, warm tightness of your body, fucking you hard right there, in front of everyone, showing them who you belonged to," Harry's husky voice aroused Severus as much as his lips and hands stroking over his body did, the anticipation humming through his veins as he closed his eyes and pictured what Harry was whispering to him.

"Harry…" He gasped out thrusting down onto the warm thigh torturing him with just the right amount of friction, he was getting closer to his orgasm from just this alone.

"Hmm, I pictured having detention with you, you shouting at me and just snapping, throwing you down on your desk and tying you there, vanishing your robes and worshipping every inch of your body, bending your legs back and rimming you until you came from that alone before sliding into your body slowly, so deep you could practically taste me," Harry's voice held a growl to it now, breathing over Severus's nipple before nipping when he finished. Severus shuddered underneath him, his own hips moving to the steady firm rhythm of Harry's thigh.

"And then there is always the one where I make my way over to the Teacher's table in the Great Hall, bending you over it and lifting your robes, taking you right there, in front of the whole school, pounding into you, thrusting against your prostate and listening to your delicious moans echoing around the hall, showing everyone exactly how I feel for you. Though of course that is my least favourite, no one, and I mean no one gets to see you like this except me!" Harry finished with a hiss nipping Severus's ear lobe when he finished.

Arching his back with a cry Severus spilling himself against Harry's thigh, his nails digging into Harry's shoulders and back as he felt Harry gently kissing his neck and the side of his face, easing him through the orgasm. Severus blinked tiredly when he felt a gentle cleaning charm washing over his skin before the covers were pulled up over them. He felt a little confused when Harry laid down next to him and tugged Severus against his chest again, his hand once again stroking up and down his back soothingly.

"What about you?" Severus asked stifling a yawn as he slid his hand down to where he knew Harry hand to be hard.

"You're tired, its been a long day. That was for you," Harry shook his head capturing Severus's hand and raising it to kiss the palm before resting it back on his stomach.

"But…" Severus frowned a little shifting to straighten his legs out.

"Severus I wanted to pleasure you once more today, not for myself. You're tired," Harry said firmly tilting Severus's chin up and kissing away any complaints.

"Please don't be too harsh on Lucius, I'm angry at him but he's still my friend," Severus muttered settling back down onto Harry's chest a little breathless.

"Oh fine, but I will be talking to him," Harry grumbled hugging Severus closer as he pulled the covers a little more to make sure Severus was well covered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius's face when he opened the doors to his rooms was amusing, especially considering the superior look he had been pulling onto his face to cover his shock quickly failed when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"I suggest you let me in or I will take it as disrespect and my promise to Severus that I won't torture you will no longer hold," Harry said sharply. Blinking Lucius held open his doors and Harry marched in, ignoring the glare he was getting from Draco where he was sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace reading, Narcissa looking a little stunned and worried where she was beside him. Lucius seated himself in the only other armchair there, clearly thinking it would put Harry on edge but he just levelled a cold look at the Malfoy Lord.

"What can I do for you My Lord," Lucius sneered.

"Firstly I should inform you that the only reason you are not a drooling mess right now is because for some reason Severus thinks of you as a friend," He watched Lucius and Draco start laughing at the threat, Narcissa however seemed the only sensible one among them and stared at him a little scared, Lucius and Draco slowly following when the air around Harry began crackling dangerously. "In fact after everything that has happened between us the only thing that stopped me demanding your deaths as part of my alliance with Voldemort was knowing that Severus would never forgive me,"

Their eyes widened at the total truth in his eyes and voice, Lucius and Draco sobering quickly. Even more so when Harry held out his hand and in a display of wandless magic had Lucius levitating over his chair, his arms spread out at his sides to stop him going for his wand, a quick wave of his other hand had Draco's wand hovering over the fire threateningly after he drew it.

"In fact the only thing stopping me from killing you right now for the way you spoke to Severus yesterday. Whether he is your friend or not you will treat him with the respect his position holds, Severus is my consort and the future Consort Slytherin, and I will stand for no one upsetting Severus. I am warning you now, if you upset Severus one more time you will be sent on a mission you won't be returning from, I may have promised Severus not to harm you myself, but there are other ways around it," Harry growled out. That said he allowed Lucius to drop heavily back into his chair and waved Draco's wand back to him only a little singed, it smacking loudly into his chest.

"And what happens when you get bored of him? When you find someone else that catches your attention and my godfather is left alone and heartbroken!" Draco shouted after him just as he reached the door. Turning halfway he met Draco's eyes where the other teen was standing up, looking a little shaky, but the determination and worry on his face clear.

"Except I won't. I love Severus, I will never betray him or be unfaithful to him. Severus is it for me," Harry shrugged before turning and leaving the room. He looked amused when he met black eyes, Severus not even bothering to pretend he hadn't been eavesdropping.

"You know a round about way of killing him still counts?" Severus said though he sounded a little amused so Harry realised he wasn't in too much trouble.

"You weren't meant to hear, then I could blame Voldemort and you aren't likely to shout at him, or make him sleep on the sofa," Harry smiled winningly. His lover merely crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh alright fine I would have made sure he was just injured not killed," Harry finally pouted.

"Thank you," Severus leant up and kissed him gently, Harry sighing into his mouth even as he wrapped his arms around Severus's waist and tugged him closer. Merlin but Severus had him wrapped around his little finger. And he was going to ignore the fact that the open mouthed stunned Malfoy's had just been witness to that, and a snickering Voldemort who was retreating back into his office.


End file.
